Daddy's little girl
by Mutantfan
Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she’d faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same. This has only minute doses of Sark; it's mainly centered on Jack Bristow.  
  
Laura Bristow waited until her husband left for work and took few possessions she was taking and put them in the boot of her car. She returned to grab her car keys and found Sydney awake and dressed. "Where are you going mommy?" The innocent child had the look of an angel and Irina couldn't abandon her only daughter to the man she had fell in love with and betrayed. What life would she have with Jack anyway? "We're going on holiday, sweetheart." She took Sydney's hand and helped her pack a few things and pick up her favourite teddy. "Is daddy coming?" Sydney asked as Irina strapped her into the backseat. "We're going first and daddy's coming later." She lied.  
She drove and headed toward the airport by the coast road, then she paused at the junction. Sydney would get restless if they took the long way, so she took the direct route through town and arrived at the airport by the fifth 'are we there yet?' Then Khasinau had taken care of Sydney while she bought the tickets. As she waited for their plane Irina smiled at the news report on the television. "A local woman is missing with her child. Laura Bristow's car exploded earlier this morning, with her and her daughter in it. Only the body of Sydney Anne Bristow could be found..." She new Khasinau would help her escape Jack and return to the KGB. She hadn't intended to take Sydney, but she couldn't just leave her with him. So she'd done what was necessary, or rather let Khasinau do it.  
  
Modern Day:  
  
Jack Bristow sat at his desk at SD-6 and typed up his debrief of the mission he and agent Sark had just returned from. He glanced at Sark who was talking to Sloane and finding it hard not to kill him. He'd been a double agent almost a year, but he still despised Sloane for killing his father. Since that day Jack had been like a father to him and had introduced him to the real C.I.A.  
He finished talking to Sloane and made his way over to Jack. "Hello. How's the debrief coming along?" Jack pressed the save button and turned off the computer. "All finished. What were you talking to Sloane about?" Sark rolled his eyes. "He wants me to go to dinner with him and Emily tonight. I really can't face it. It's almost a year since...since Sloane made me an orphan." He saw a mild flicker of sadness on Jack's face before he masked it. It was almost the anniversary of his wife and child's death. It always got to the hardened agent, but Sark had the impression he didn't regret losing his wife, just his daughter and only child.  
"Do we have anymore information on 'The Man'?" Sark asked. By 'we' he meant the C.I.A. Jack shook his head. "'We' suspect Khasinau, but we recently learned that the new thorn in Sloane's side is a deadly assassin, known throughout the espionage world as "The Assassin'." Sark smirked. "How original." "The Assassin is a very deadly man, he's killed over three of the Alliance members and two C.I.A agents, just be careful." Jack fixed him with a stern glare that could be mistaken as –paternal worry and Sark knew this was serious. Jack Bristow had been through hell, loosing his wife and child, being a double for thirty years and having to be ordered about by Sloane, yet here he was, scared of one assassin. Sark knew what scared him most. Loosing the closest thing he had to a child. "I'll be careful, I promise."  
"Julian!" Sloane called. "I need you on an assignment tonight. You leave for Moscow in half an hour."  
Sloane had explained his mission very briefly. Fly to Moscow, steal a computer disk with the names of known associates of 'The Man' on and return home. His C.I.A handler, Michael Vaughn had given him a copy of a disk with petty criminals on and told him to switch it with the real one.  
He entered the Russian nightclub wearing tight jeans and a loose tank top. The jeans restricted his movement slightly and he hoped he didn't have to kick anyone or else he might tear them. He waded through the crowd and towards the back room. He slipped in as two men fighting over a woman distracted the goons guarding the door.  
He ran, as fast as the jeans allowed him to, to the office at the end of the corridor. When he entered with his gun out no one was inside. He instantly went to the computer and used the gadget Marshall had given him to download the data he needed on to a disk. As the computer beeped to signify its completion of the task a gun pin clicked next to his ear. He held up his hands and backed away from the computer, only to be pushed face down onto the desk. A hand grabbed the disk, a very feminine hand and pocketed it.  
"Now, what to do with you?" A female voice teased as she pushed the gun harder against his ear. "Let me go?" He suggested sarcastically. He wasn't about to be teased by some woman who'd just ruined his mission. She heard a dark laugh at his naivety. "Do you know who I am?" She protested. "I'm the Assassin." "You're a woman..."  
She turned him over onto his back so he was facing her. "What gives that away?" He was tempted to reply, but he doubted she would take his remark well. She was grinning as he stared at her. "People think I'm a man because no one lives to correct them." Julian's hand slipped towards his gun, but she kicked his gun away and onto the floor. "Play nice and you'll live." She promised as she put her into her purse and linked into his arm, dragging him out of the office. He was tempted to overpower her, but he'd promised Jack he would be careful. So he let her lead him back into the crowd of the dancers and out into the ally behind the club.  
Jack watched as a woman led Julian from the club and around the back. He was professional and wouldn't hook up with someone on a job. Jack followed in the shadows and found Julian standing by a wall with a gun aimed at him. "Come out of the shadows, or your friend gets it." She didn't look away from Julian as Jack went out into the open and stood a few feet away from her. "You're gun." It was an order not a statement. Jack had his own statement after he threw away his 9mm. "You work for the man." She smirked. "How perceptive. Who are you and who do you work for? " She interrogated them. Jack was hesitant in answering, but the gun was still aimed at Sark's head. "I work for SD-6..." "Oh...that's no fun." She lowered her gun. "You're boss has made a deal with the Man. I can't kill you..." Jack reached for his gun on the floor. "Unless it's in self-defense."  
Jack dropped the gun again as the clock struck midnight. It was the anniversary. He had to make it out of here alive. He needed to put flowers on little Syd's grave. "Did Irina Derevko train you? You fight with her precision." Jack commented. He knew she was alive, she'd never been in the car that day, only Sydney was, the way she'd planned it. The assassin turned to him now. "Yes. She did." "Who?" Sark had never heard of an Irina Derevko. "My ex...Irina ..." The gun was aimed at him now. She seemed intrigued now and no longer looked bored.  
"She...your mentor was my...she killed my only child." "You should have protected it then...what is your name?" Jack." He answered coldly. He knew it was his fault Syd had died; he didn't need this woman telling him. "Well...Jack...maybe your child's better off dead. It's a fucked up world, she saved it the pain..." He erupted. "Maybe she should have killed you! Instead of my daughter..." "How interesting, but I must be getting back. She's waiting for me. Hates it when I'm late. See you, Jack." She retreated towards a convertible black Mazda MX-5. She got in the car and sped off, leaving the two double agents alone in the ally. "Jack, I'm sorry..." "It's not your fault he silenced him and returned to his own car.  
He stood by the memorial grave from three till nine and watched time slip away from him. "I'm sorry I didn't save you Sydney. I didn't think she'd hurt you. You were the only good thing that ever came from that woman and you were wasted before you could do anything with your life." He stared at the simple inscription on the stone.  
'A beloved daughter, denied her true destiny.' Sometimes he would wonder what that would have been. Would she have been beautiful? Would she have gone to College? Became a teacher? Got drawn into his shady world? Perhaps she was better off death. Someone was behind him.  
  
"Couldn't you have thought of something less corny?" The Assassin asked from behind. He looked toward the grave. "Why did Irina send you? I'd have thought she'd want to kill me herself." He muttered bitterly. "That way she could kill what's left of the family."  
"Why would I kill you, Jack?" Her smooth voice asked and his blood turned to ice. He stood up and turned to face them drawing his gun and aiming at Irina. Her apprentice pulled out her own gun and aimed at Jack, both were locked in a glare and neither moved their guns. "Neither of you want to shoot the other." She scowled. "Dear, you've met Jack already, now put your gun down." Her gun wavered and she lowered it back into its holster. Then she stood by Irina and scowled. "Jack, she really doesn't like you does she?" Irina teased. "The feeling is reciprocated." He replied coldly.  
Irina scowled. "Now, now, Jack. You're mourning your daughter's death and trying to kill her mother. What would you say to her if you could talk to her one last time?" Her associate looked interested now. "I...I...I'd tell her how much I loved her and how I wish I could go back and save her from you. I'd give anything just to have her back..." He was showing weakness, but it didn't matter. He was alone with two deadly assassins; he would be with Sydney soon.  
  
"How sweet." The younger woman mocked. "Can we go now? Being next to that thing gives me the creeps." Irina nodded. "I think it's time to leave now. Oh...Jack, Sloane has made a deal with the Man, me. I'll see you tomorrow at SD-6 when Sloane announces my joining with the 'C.I.A'." Jack scowled. He didn't want Irina Derevko anywhere near him. "Sloane was her God father, he hates her murderer as much as I do!" He shouted disbelievingly.  
Irina's grin widened. "Jack, look at her." He looked at the Assassin, not sure of what he was supposed to see. He found she had long brown hair, like Irina's, deep, almost innocent, looking brown eyes, like Irina, she was lithe and an amazing assassin, just like... Realization dawned on him. "No!" He shouted. "No, it's not possible! She's there!" He pointed to the grave and tears escaped his eyes. "What's going on?" The woman demanded. "Why did he look at me and cry?" "Sweetheart, meet your father. Jack Bristow." She looked at the agent in front of her. "No!" She objected. "I told you years ago I'd given up trying to find who he was! I didn't want this and I don't want him." She ran off through the cemetery and out of sight.  
Jack stood stunned. Now the words were in the air. She was his Sydney. His little girl. "You didn't...?" He began. She sighed and shook her head. "Did you honestly think I could kill my child? I underestimated you Jack, you really are screwed up in the head." She left him in search of his daughter and he was once again left alone and denied his daughter.  
What had she become? Irina had created a deadly assassin and not the kind of daughter Jack had expected she would be like. At least she could protect herself from the harsh world. His harsh world.  
They were a family of spies, but two were on the wrong side and he really had lost his daughter. She'd never rest in heaven; she'd burn in hell with her mother. He wiped his tears and left. He didn't care. Jack Bristow had lost his little girl almost thirty years ago.  
  
End  
  
A/N: I may turn this into a longer story, but for now it's just a stand- alone. 


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Jack sat at his desk on Monday morning and waited for the announcement he knew Sloane was going to make. "Jack, Sark, Dixon, Marshall, can you come into the conference room?" Sark sat next to Jack and eyed him with a wary look. Jack smiled reassuringly to the young man who had become his surrogate son. Pure and moral, unlike his true progeny, a murderous, cold- hearted, clone of Irina.  
  
Sure enough Irina and Sydney entered the room with Sloane and smiled as they took their places opposite Jack and Sark. "Irina Derevko and her daughter have been given full immunity by the CIA. They are now an invaluable asset to us." Jack sneered. Irina was probably pooling resources with Sloane to find Rhambaldi artifacts.  
  
"As you will all know there will be...tension, among some agents and Irina, but personal grudges are unimportant, the good of this country is what counts..."  
  
"Are the rumors true? Is her daughter 'The Assassin'?" Dixon mumbled. His fists balled. "She's the bitch who murdered Diane and left my children without a mother?"  
  
"Agent Dixon, the loss of your wife was a terrible thing, but working with Irina and Sydney will help save the lives of millions of people in this country alone..."  
  
Dixon wasn't listening. He was on his feet with his gun aimed at Sydney's head. "You killed my wife!" He growled menacingly. Sydney merely raised her eye level to his.  
  
"Remind me, was she the one whose wedding finger I chopped off and had it delivered to her husband? Or the one who took eighteen hours to die...that one was fun." He squeezed the trigger and instantly grabbed by Sark and Jack.  
  
"Ooh, the pain." She mocked as the gun was wrestled from his hands. Jack looked up to find his daughter unscathed. "I took the ammunition from your gun before we came in. I am a professional after all." She smiled as the armed security guards dragged Dixon out.  
  
"Take a long vacation, Dixon." Sloane ordered as he was escorted out. Jack and Sark returned to their seats, both with looks of hatred and contempt aimed at Irina and her daughter. Over the past two years Sark had perfected Jack's irate look and they did appear tp strangers as father and devoted son.  
  
He wondered if Sydney would have been anything like him. If he had raised her would she still be a murderer or would she have high morals and a value for life, even the enemy's? Who would she love? Who would she rival? Would she be a double with him and Sark? He'd never know, because Irina had stolen her innocence, he doubted Sydney had stayed a child for long. When had she first taken life?  
  
"I was twelve." Sydney stood by his desk after the meeting. "When I first took a life. I could tell you wanted to know." He barely raised his eyes from the mission specs he was reading over.  
  
"I'm taking Sark off the mission, I'm going instead. I've already cleared it with Sloane. Frankly Miss Derevko I don't trust you around him." He walked off leaving her scowling at him. "I never had a chance to know my father." She called out to him, as he was about to enter Sloane's office. He paused with his hand on the door handle. "Now I find a dead old man with a heart as cold as stone except for a boy he clings to so that he can pretend someone needs him. My mother told me a lot about you. Your morals, your loyalty, your marriage. You're not what I expected..."  
  
He turned to face her and replied with one of the most personal things he'd ever said in the middle of the office. "That's what loosing your child does to you Miss Derevko. It breaks your heart first and then your soul and all that's left is the mind and my mind is a very dark place."  
  
He turned away and she hated the guilt he'd tried to burden her with. So she thought she'd stick the knife in even further. Just like her mother had said. Get close to him and rekindle the bond between their stone hearts. "It isn't Miss Derevko, it's Miss Bristow. Mother never changed my birth certificate. I have my dead father's name and eyes and you have a bond with your dead daughter, so I guess we have something in common, perhaps it could be the start of..."  
  
"Yes?" His eyes were betraying his cool tone. He wanted another chance to be with his daughter; perhaps he could still save her from Irina's grasp.  
  
"Do you wanna' get dinner tonight, there's this really good restaurant I like. We could talk, just you and me." She suggested. "After all the mission isn't until nine, that gives us time to...to talk."  
  
"I...yes. Dinner sounds good. I'll pick you up at seven?" She smiled and wrote down the address of the apartment Irina had bought her in L.A. Jack Bristow was almost glowing as he pocketed the paper and left to see Sloane. She had Bristow under her thumb, now she just that to keep it that way and get to Julian Sark, but by the way he kept slipping curious glances her way she doubted that would be hard. After all she was Irina Derevko's daughter. She could get to any man, just like her mother.  
They'd do what was needed then Sydney could forget the man who called himself her father and still mourned the grave of a stranger's child. As soon as she was free of the drab building that was SD-6 she phoned Uncle Khasinau. "I'm meeting with 'daddy' for dinner later. Then Sloane's sending Jack and I to get the last Rhambaldi artifact...I know, get him to send Sark instead. I'll take care of it." 


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter 3  
  
I don't believe I'm doing this. I'm sitting in a restaurant with my daughter, my not so small and innocent Sydney. She's turned into a beautiful woman. She's confident as we sit down at our table and the owner specially sits us down. A wealthy corporate banker and a part time analyst are treated well in the world, but then wealth and power always are.  
  
Our host, Francie, gives us both a menu and hands me the wine list. I choose a well-dated red and Sydney nods her approval. She smiles at Francie for her hospitality and for the first time I see my daughter as a young woman enjoying her life, not the assailant she is.  
  
We mutter about politics and philosophy until the meal arrives and then as we eat we fall silent. She eats peacefully, but every now and then her eyes dart around, sweeping the area for impending danger. I do this myself often enough so I can't fault her. To be alert of your environment is a valuable skill and Irina has taught her well.  
  
By the time we reach desert many of our defences have dropped and we talk freely about her childhood and my time with her mother. She blushes when I ask if she has anyone special. It's to cover the loneliness that would over take her features. She's never experienced love that didn't come from her mother, or the numerous partners she tells me about. She says she can't keep a man for long, they usually end up being pushed away, or Irina doesn't trust them.  
  
"Right now there is only one man I trust in my life...my father." She explains and the pride inside my chest feels like it will tear through my flesh and start dancing in celebration on the dinning table.  
  
It is eight now, in one hour I'll see my daughter in action. See how well Irina has moulded our child. Francie brings us our bill and I pay before Sydney can object. I thank Francie for the exquisite meal. I've known her for a few months now. Ever since she came up to me in the resteraunt and asked what décor would look better. Red or duck egg? Now the walls are a warm red and I feel secure here. In my job it's a rarity; but I don't get too close to Francie. I don't want to endanger her life.  
  
Sydney stands as I get up to leave for SD-6. I'm puzzled at this as she follows me out. I have my car she has her Porsche. As we're about to go our separate ways she suddenly hugs me and I'm startled. I place my arms gently around her and she begins to weep.  
  
"I'm so glad I gave you a chance. See you in an hour..."  
  
"Sydney,"  
  
I feel ashamed at what I said at SD-6. "Perhaps I could man the comms, let you and Sark carry out the mission." She smiles and knows she has at least part of my trust and deep down I believe I have some of her faith.  
  
I feel so good as I race down the highway to get home and gather everything necessary for the forthcoming mission. I, Jack Donovan Bristow have a daughter. She's alive and beautiful and a unique bond is starting to form. For the first time in almost thirty years I shed tears of joy for my daughter. 


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I drive towards my apartment after meeting with Agent Bristow. Jack. Dad...whatever. He's unimportant. The end game is all that matters. Which means I have to have his trust and from the look on his face when I hugged him I already have that. Now just to get to Sark.  
  
He's not so eager to give in to my charms. Jack just wants his daughter back, he'll believe anything I say; his love for a young girl that doesn't exist anymore is clouding his judgement. Sark should be easy once we do the mission together. Subtle is not a word I recognise when trying to get a man's attention. They all have egos that are easy to please. Even poor Julian Sark who has no father because of the man he works for. If Sloane had killed someone precious to me I wouldn't hesitate to kill him.  
  
There are very few people in this world I love or trust. If Sloane took one he would barely have time to gasp as I'd put a shotgun shell through his head and I wouldn't be fooled by all this SD-6 crap, but mother told me that Bristow works for the CIA and he told Sark all about it. Now he was playing the good little double agent for his country. I can't stand all that patriotism twaddle. I look out for the number ones, mother and me! Not Jack, or Sark or that Dixon man.  
  
I killed his wife. So what? If he has a problem just let him make his move. His kids would become orphans, well if they were lucky enough to live. I slow the car as I come across a familiar house. Dixon and his children are playing outside. I stop and he sees me. His children are rushed into the house with promises of movies and ice cream.  
  
I flash my pearly whites at him and drive off a she watches me from the living room window. I'll get Agent Dixon, just not now. Now I have the mission. I'll have my fun later and he will regret ever crossing my path. 


	5. Chapter 5

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Sark sat in the SD-6 Van with Jack and Sydney and watched them as they conversed about weapons and security systems. Sloane had said they were getting a Rhambaldi object, but his and Jack's handler, a man named Eric Weiss, had told them the truth. This was the Rhambaldi piece. The last bit Sloane and Irina would need to make Rhambaldi's device. Sark couldn't ever imagine working with someone like Derevko, or being as ruthless as her daughter.  
  
She did have her high points though. Her beauty, her intelligence and her will for survival. When she realized he was staring at her she smiled. Everything was falling into place.  
  
The mission was simple. Get in, grab the artefact and get back out again. The problem was the artefact sat in the private library of a Russian general who lived in Los Angeles, a little close to home to undergo an alias.  
  
They slipped into his house under the alias of Abella and Lucas Dicamalo. Wealthy and influential Russians who owned a computer software chain. The general introduced them to countless strangers and by the time they were able to slip away the arm she had around Sark had dropped from his waist and settled lower down. To her dismay he pulled away as soon as they were in the library.  
  
"The artefact is apparently in one of the display cases..." He stopped as he saw at least a dozen glass cases around the room.  
  
"Don't worry." Sydney shot him a sly grin. "I know exactly what we're looking for."  
  
"I bet you do."  
  
She ignored his bitter tone and headed over to the General's desk. She slid her hand along the underneath and found the switch she was looking for. The nearest shelve to Sark swung open and revealed a passageway.  
  
"How clichéd." Sark muttered as they went down the dark passageway and into a room lit by a single bulb. In the centre stood a case with the Rhambaldi artefact in it. A small vile of dark purple liquid.  
  
"All of this for a bottle of perfume?" Sark asked as Sydney pocketed. Then they heard shouts from along the corridor; the general had come in accompanied by three large, armoured men. They were trapped in the room with the men swiftly approaching their only exit. Then she saw something out of the corner of her eye and smiled.  
  
"Sark..."  
  
"It better be good perfume."  
  
She took his hand and pulled him down the shoot that led down to the garbage can that took waste from the whole house. As they fell she was wrapped in his arms and he clung to her so that only he was bruised from the metal walls.  
  
They emerged out of the shoot and fell five foot into the waste bin. Sydney groaned as Sark tried to get her up. "Sydney! Sydney! We don't have time; they'll be coming after us any minute. We have to go know!" He pulled her to her feet and saw the rusty knife that had wedged itself in her left arm and her blood leaked from the unclean wound.  
  
He tore off his tuxedo jacket and wrapped it around the arm to put pressure on the wound and to make a sling. He tired to help her out of the trashcan, but she pushed him away in defiance. She began to run as soon as her feet hit the floor and he had to sprint to keep up with her. When they reached a plain blue van a mile away they slung open the doors and once they were in Jack sped off.  
  
When he looked in the rear mirror he saw three things. His daughter. A knife. Blood. Lots of blood. He stopped the van and dashed into the back.  
  
"What happened?" He demanded as he used the first aid kit to bandage the wound and keep the knife in place to act as a seal to stem the blood flow. Taking in out would mean more blood and he doubted his little girl could loose much more.  
  
"We ended up in the garbage shoot, then the bin. I landed on a knife." Sydney explained. Trying to act tough and hide the excruciating pain she was feeling. "Just drive, okay dad? I'll be fi-"She rubbed her eyes to fight the feeling of fatigue that was washing over her, but eventually it overpowered her and she fell unconscious.  
  
"Julian, drive!" He ordered and the young agent scrambled to the driver's seat and pushed his foot down viciously on the gas pedal.  
  
"Jack, there's so much blood, do you think she'll make it...?"  
  
"I know she will!" Jack shouted. "I'm not losing my little girl again. Do you understand? So drive as damn fast as this van will take and get us to the nearest hospital!" Sark did as he was ordered and they arrived at St. Adrian's hospital minutes later.  
  
The doctors took Sydney away from Jack and he was left alone with Sark. Julian Sark, the closest thing he'd had to a child and now that Sydney was back things were painfully different. Once Jack had cared for no one, but then he had Julian. Then he got Sydney back in his life and he cared about and loved two fellow human beings. His children.  
  
He felt Julian's reassuring hand on his shoulder and he let the tears he harboured flow.  
  
"She'll be alright, Jack. She's a fighter." He comforted. "We have to phone Weiss, tell him what we found...I'll go do that now." He left Jack to be on his own and headed to a pay phone.  
  
"Hello?" He'd had to phone Weiss's home number.  
  
"It's Julian, Weiss, we have the last Rhambaldi artefact, but Sydney's in hospital. Jack's pretty distraught. What shall I do?"  
  
"We can't let Sloane get that last piece, but if it doesn't work he'll get suspicious..."  
  
"Weiss, we can't let that murdering low life win. We can't give it to him." He argued.  
  
"Then there's only one other option. The Rhambaldi manuscript said that his device could only work on a full moon, something to do with the tides and stuff, so that's three days. We give them a dud, then we'll pull you and Jack out, put you in witness protection..." Weiss explained.  
  
"Live a lie? Leave everything behind?"  
  
"You mean leave her behind." Weiss objected. "You know as well as I do that she's using Jack, don't let that Siren get to you, man. Look, I'll come by the hospital to pick up the artefact. We'll switch in the hall near the main entrance. You give the stuff to Sloane and then tomorrow I'll put you in touch with someone who can help. See you in ten."  
  
In the hallway Julian walked past Weiss and switched the artefacts effortlessly. Then came the hard part. Telling Jack he had to leave his daughter in less than three days. He didn't take it well; he tired to insist they take Sydney. It hurt Sark as he had to tell his only family member that his daughter was a cold-blooded killer, who was no better than her mother and she was using him. He objected for another hour, but it was clear in his eyes that he had always known she was using him and he finally accepted it.  
  
"Julian, the doctors were asking me about her and I realised that the only reason she hadn't changed her birth certificate was because she couldn't. You can't change the birth certificate of a dead child. So she goes by the name, Sydney Anne Derevko. Not Bristow. I gave them the alias Kate Jones instead." The older man's eyes were brimming with tears. "I knew she was using me. Just let me stay tonight. I'll meet you tomorrow to go see Weiss, okay?"  
  
Sark nodded. He knew that Jack needed the night to say goodbye to his daughter. To start the mourning for his child again, but she wasn't his only child and he knew it. He'd always have Julian. 


	6. Chapter 6

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Six  
  
Jack left the hospital in the morning after Sydney had woken up. She'd smiled at him and he'd kissed her forehead, just like he had all those years ago when he'd left that morning to go to work and returned to an empty house and police officers telling him his wife and child were gone.  
  
"I love you sweetheart." He muttered. "I am proud of you. No matter what mistakes you've made, or are going to make, I will always love my little Syd." She surprised him by the genuine tears in her eyes.  
  
"I love you too, dad."  
  
Then he left and didn't look back as he got in a taxi and headed to the CIA base of operations. Weiss, Sark, Kendall and Marshall were waiting for him.  
  
"I examined the liquid...which by the way wasn't perfume...well anyway it's what it was that was so fascinating...I mean it's impossible, but it's there...so I guess it's not..."  
  
"What is it Marshall?" Sark asked before Kendall lost his patience.  
  
"Well, um, the simplest way would be...liquidised francium."  
  
"That's impossible!" Weiss objected. "Even I know there's only over six grams of Francium in the world at one time and even then it's so reactive that it doesn't stay in form for long, it's impossible to collect, especially in a liquid form."  
  
"Well, Rhambaldi performed a miracle, but this stuff will probably only last another year at most...I mean it's already been formed for over five hundred years."  
  
"What would Rhambaldi want with something so reactive?" Sark asked the question on everyone's mind and then Jack gave the answer that sat on everybody's tongue.  
  
"A nuclear bomb. Sloane and Irina will have their own powerful nuclear bomb and could effectively hold the world to ransom..."  
  
"But Francium!" Sark objected. "They'd die from the fall out too."  
  
"Actually it gets worse." Marshall interrupted. "I mean...do you guys remember that virus that Julian contracted a few months ago? Well, imagine that, but aimed at one specific ethnic group, or family. I think from what intel we have that the Francium could power a machine that could pump the disease into our atmosphere and it could be targeted at one person, or an entire race."  
  
"And Sloane, Irina and Sydney almost had their hands on it..." Kendall muttered.  
  
"With all due respect director Kendall. Sydney is the way she is because of Irina. Who knows how she could have turned out? Perhaps she would be here now trying to stop Sloane..."  
  
"I highly doubt that Jack. Now I want that Francium handed over to the lab boys at the Pentagon. This is a major scientific break through. Then I want you and Julian to go to SD-6 and find out when they plan to activate the device and we'll make sure we have a task force in place to meet them. Understood?"  
  
"Understood.' Jack mumbled bitterly. It wasn't Kendall's daughter who would be arrested, or shot in three days time.  
  
After the meeting Julian followed Marshall back to the lab. "Marshall. We've been friends for three years now. It was Jack and I who got you out of SD-6. So I need a favour..." 


	7. Chapter 7

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. Rating: R (Violence and disturbing scenes) A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Seven  
  
Sydney pulled on the trousers she'd been wearing last night and tucked in her hospital gown. As she was about to leave her room a doctor walked in and she had to dive back into bed.  
  
"Hi, Miss Derevko. I'm your doctor. I was the one who fixed you arm. Your father said you were making dinner when the knife slipped and you stabbed yourself, is this true?"  
  
She laughed at the concern on his face. "If you're suggesting 'daddy' had anything to do with this then you're not very intelligent. I don't let any man hurt me, especially not an old fool like him."  
  
He sat down on the edge of the bed. "You and your father don't get on?"  
  
"What you're a shrink in your spare time too? Look, I only met him a few days ago, okay? Now if you don't mind I have work to do." She got out of bed and tried to walk out but he blocked her way.  
  
"Excuse me..." She looked at his tag. "Doctor Hecht, but that is a very bad idea."  
  
"Your not fit to leave." He argued. "You need to be observed for a day, or two. You lost a lot of blood."  
  
She pushed herself closer to him and turned on her siren charm. "How about you let me go and we go for dinner tonight?" He pulled away from her and pressed a button on his pager to call security.  
  
"I don't think you're my time. I've just got this feeling that you're not a very good person." He argued. "Now this is your last warning, get into bed!"  
  
She nodded then grabbed his neck. With one quick yank it was broken and all the life escaped from the young Doctor Hecht. "Shame, you were cute." She left his body to be discovered by the security officers.  
  
"Oh no," One of them ran out of the room and began to vomit his stomach content. The other one got on his radio.  
  
"Doctor Daniel Hecht is dead, I repeat, doctor Hecht has been murdered. Call the cops."  
  
Sydney jumped a woman her size and stole her clothing. The jeans were a little baggy, but they'd do for now. She didn't care that the police would know it was her that killed the man. In three days time her mother's dream would come true and Sydney would be fine. No police would dare come near her.  
  
She sat down in the restaurant her father had taken her to and ordered a coffee. The woman nervously served her and a moment later a young man walked over to her.  
  
"Excuse me, is your name Sydney?" He asked as he took a seat opposite her.  
  
"That depends, who are you?" She sneered.  
  
He handed her a business card. "Will Tippin, top journalist of..."  
  
"I've heard of you Mr. Tippin. You're soon to be an editor aren't you?"  
  
"Yes, but I need to talk to you. Francie said you were Jack Bristow's daughter? Is that true?"  
  
She nodded. Why was everyone so interested in Jack's daughter? "Sydney Derevko." She held out her hand, which he shook, but his clammy palm told her he was nervous.  
  
"Jack has only ever had one daughter." He showed her a clipping of a newspaper article about the death of Sydney Anne Bristow. "Why would he have a child of the same age and name her Sydney Anne Derevko?"  
  
"I took my mother's name, Derevko. My birthday is three months after Sydney's and it was my mother who named me. If that's all..." She rose to leave, but like the doctor he blocked her path.  
  
"I checked you out when Francie mentioned you. Your birth certificate has you born in Russia, but you don't show up on the September 1975 census, you would have been two months old. In fact there's no solid record of you until you were six. I've been investigating the death of Sydney Bristow since I became a writer. You know what I think? I think that two women now working for the Credit Dauphine, Sydney Anne and Irina Derevko are really Sydney Anne and Laura Bristow..." She pushed him away viciously.  
  
"You should be careful with your accusations Mr. Tippin. Maybe on day you'll wake up in a crack house, shot up with heroin, just before the cops raid and you're shining career will go down the drain." She threatened.  
  
"Yeah, that sounds likely." He wasn't backing down. "Jack said to drop the story too, which I will, for now, but only because I've got a murder to report. A doctor Daniel Hecht, he was murdered by a Kate Jones and I will find out the truth. About you and Jack. It's only a matter of time." He left her and went over to Francie who was nervously shooting glances her way.  
  
"Yes, I'm afraid it is, Mr. Tippin."  
  
It was after ten when Will locked the door to the restaurant and went into the kitchen to help Francie tidy up. As they laughed and joked they heard a noise outside in the dining area. "Stay here." Will whispered and went out to check it out. With the silencer on the gun no one heard the shot that caught in the centre of her forehead and caused Francie to drop to the floor.  
  
When Will came back in he saw her body lying there and tears filled his eyes. "Oh god, Francie." He rushed to his wife's side and checked for a pulse. There was nothing and her body was already cold.  
  
"I warned you Mr. Tippin." The last thing that he saw as his life was stolen was the look of sheer pleasure on her face as Sydney fired. She didn't kill for money, or power, or revenge. She killed because she could and she liked it.  
  
She put the gun in Will's hand and left only his prints on it. She'd shot him where it could look like suicide and then she left the dead newly weds on the cold floor that began to be coated in blood.  
  
Sure enough the next day Tippin's own paper had a story about Will's 'break down' due to his 'over worked and over stressed state of life'. She watched as Jack's eyes scanned his own paper and smiled at the pain and loss that was visible on his face. Francie and Will had been his friends; she wondered what he'd do if he knew his little Sydney had murdered them.  
  
Jack left SD-6 with Sark in tow and slammed his fist into the first wall he came across in the parking lot. "That sadist killed them Julian!" He roared. "I swear I'll kill her. Then I'll bury her in her memorial grave!"  
  
"Jack!" Sark shouted impatiently. "Sloane is starting the device tomorrow. We have to be gone by then. It's our only chance at survival. We're to meet Weiss's friend in an hour. Revenge isn't worth your life..."  
  
To Sydney, however it was. She drove to her destination and when she knocked on the door everything was perfect. He wasn't in.  
  
"Do you think I could come in and wait for him?" She asked the girl who answered. She looked warily at Sydney. "It's okay, I work with your dad at the bank." The young girl let her in at that and she smiled at the younger boy who came to investigate the mystery visitor. He smiled back and Sydney allowed him to lead her into the kitchen where they were baking.  
  
When Marcus Dixon returned home he smelt the rich aroma of cinnamon cookies. "Mmm. Something smells good." He called out, but neither of his children called back to him. He found a note on the kitchen door in his daughter's handwriting that said "Dad, gone to grandma's, a colleague form the bank came round, but left. There are cookies on the counter. See you soon."  
  
He opened the door and gasped at the scene that lay before his eyes. They'd even cleaned the kitchen after them. He beamed, knowing he was coping without Diana. He took a large bite of one of the cookies and tasted a strange taste. Cinnamon and...? What was that taste? Some sort of new flavouring? He took another bite. They didn't taste exactly wonderful so he threw the remains of it in the bin to make his children think he'd eaten it. Then he noticed the stew on the hob and warmed some up in the microwave and ate two bowls of it energetically, it tasted strange, but he was starved and then he cut a slice of what appeared to be pumpkin pie, but he dropped the knife and started screaming hysterically as he saw what was inside. He could see clearly his daughter's locket wrapped around a human heart.  
  
"What's wrong Dixon? Don't like your meal?" Sydney laughed as she held the gun aimed at him. "You might not have liked the pie, but you certainly downed the stew. I guess your son was your favourite child?"  
  
He ran to the stew and found small bits of boiled flesh inside it. " Ohgodohgodhogod!" He began puking up and his face was soaked in tears. "You sadistic bitch!" She smiled and shot where he sat slumped on the ground. She deliberately missed by an inch.  
  
"I'm not gonna' kill you Dixon, but now you know why you should never threaten me!" She took a cookie and threw it at him. "Mmm, Cinnamon and copper." When Dixon inhaled he smelt the tang of copper fill the air. He should have smelt it before; it was the pungent smell of blood.  
  
Sydney left the broken man crying on the floor and left his own gun beside him. "Maybe you shouldn't think about using that." She shouted as she left, "after all, I doubt your kids would want to see their father's body when they get home."  
  
He darted to the phone and when his mother answered her wailed down the phone. "Are the kids there? Are they safe? They are? Oh thank god...no, I'm fine...do you think they could stay with you tonight? I'm not feeling so good."  
  
Sydney dumped the carrier bag that had bits of will Tippin in it in the trash can and grinned. "You've been invaluable to me Will, but I think the morgue will be missing you." 


	8. Chapter 8

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. Rating: PG-13 A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Eight  
  
Sark and Jack sat patiently in the warehouse that they were to meet Weiss's contact. Apparently the man was ex CIA, but had quit just before Sark was recruited. He arrived at eight and looked CIA in his grey suit and blue tie, with a look of sorrow on his face.  
  
"Agents Bristow and Sark?" He asked as he shook their hands. "My name is Tomas Contera. I have a plane booked to take us out of the country tonight. Gather your belongings and meet me at this airfield, don't be late."  
  
When he left Jack recognised his face from somewhere. "I've seen that man before, I'm sure of it."  
  
"Perhaps it was at the CIA." Sark suggested. "I'll see you tonight then. Jack, don't do anything stupid, okay? I've already lost one father."  
  
"I promise I'll be there for you Julian, I always am." He had planned to try and convince Sydney to go with them, but he finally accepted that she was the enemy and Sark was his only child now, he needed to be there for him.  
  
They arrived at the airfield and found 'Tomas Contera' waiting by a small plane. "I know you don't I?" Jack asked. "From the CIA." Contera laughed and nodded.  
  
"Well done Jack. I doubted my alias would fool you."  
  
The man's comments clicked everything into place in Jack's mind. "You had a nervous breakdown after you watched your team members blow up in a warehouse. You were supposed to disarm the bomb, but Marcus Dixon fired a secondary detonator..."  
  
"Why do you think I had his wife killed? It was payback. Actually it was quite lucky. It's how I met my associates." Irina and Sydney emerged from the shadows with their guns aimed at them. Sydney disarmed them as Irina and Contera held them at bay with their guns.  
  
"Two years of living a lie must be hard...Michael." Jack shouted as they were tied with rope. Michael Vaughn laughed.  
  
"It was worth it. Tonight I get immortality and I can be with your daughter forever."  
  
"Yeah, right." The sound of a single gunshot filled the night air. Then the sound of Vaughn's body hitting the ground replaced it.  
  
Irina and Sydney held Jack as Sloane sunk a needle into his arm. The barbiturate acted quickly and he slumped to the ground next to Vaughn's lifeless body. Sark was next and he tried to struggle, but Sydney whacked his head with the butt of her gun and the tranquilliser was no longer necessary. He fell next to Jack and tried to memorize the face of the man he thought of as a father. It was likely he'd never see him again. 


	9. Chapter 9

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. Rating: PG-13 A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Nine  
  
Jack opened his eyes and found an invasive darkness surrounding his vision. Ignoring the pain in his stiff muscles he sat up and waited for his vision to adjust to the darkness. When it finally did he found Julian lying a few feet away from him.  
  
"Julian..." He cried out hoarsely. The young man moaned and rolled over to face him. He tried to sit up, but his hands were handcuffed behind his back and any resemblance of movement chaffed the cold metal against his aching wrists.  
  
"Where are we? How long have we been out? Can we get out of..."  
  
"Julian." Jack scorned. "Right now it's a little hard to think. I've just woken up myself. We'll weigh up our situation as soon as possible, but right now we need to rest, just for a moment."  
  
A blinding light pained the eyes of the two men, as the door to the room opened and Jack was able to see they were in some sort of stone room with a wooden door. Irina stood in the doorway, blocking at least some of the light.  
  
"Not long now. It's almost midnight. Then we can begin..."  
  
"It's not a full moon until tomorrow night." Jack objected. Irina laughed at the pitiful man who had no idea of time or place.  
  
"You were out over twenty-four hours. Today is tomorrow, Jack. Not that we'll have to worry about a single tomorrow ever again. Rhambaldi was such an amazing man, but the CIA doesn't know half of what he accomplished. Or who his great, great grandchild is. It's quite an honour to be his descendant Julian and it will be thanks to you that I can accomplish my plan. Tonight is the endgame."  
  
She left them in the dark stone room and Julian's face was contorted with a mixture of confusion and anger. "My father..." He mumbled. "He told me a few days before Sloane came that I came from a great blood line and I would do great things. That's what the manuscript meant when it showed my picture and said I'd render the greatest evil to earth." His features were twisted in pain.  
  
"Jack I-"  
  
"Don't even suggest it!" Jack growled. "There's a reason you're tied up and I'm not-"  
  
"They need me!" Sark objected. "Just like I need you now. You've spent years bringing me up, making me the man I am today."  
  
"Yes. I made you the great Agent Sark. Proud, headstrong and the greatest, selfless, CIA agent. For once in your life be selfish, Julian. Please."  
  
"Jack, please don't make this harder. I have a small pocketknife in my left sock...you know what must be done. It's the only way." The darkness hid his own tears, but Jack's sobs filled the silence.  
  
"Irina left you untied because she thought you were too weak to do what is necessary." He continued. "Prove her wrong. Do what I request, before it's too late."  
  
Jack took the knife and held it in his hands. "You're like a son to me Julian. I can't...I'm sorry, but I can't take the life of the only person in this world who gets me up in the morning. I can't loose you." Jack checked his watch. "Two hours till midnight."  
  
"We don't have any time to waste, please Jack. I don't want to be the reason evil like Sloane, Irina and Sydney are allowed to get their own way. Think of what the Rhambaldi device could do 'render the greatest evil unto the earth'. We've had evil like Hitler and Mussolini, merciless killers that caused genocide. Whatever they do will be greater than that! Think of Dixon and his children, or Marshall and his mother. We have to make the world safe for them. I became a double agent to serve my country. To give my life for the whole world would be the ultimate honour. So use the damn knife and just make it quick! Now Jack!"  
  
He held the knife and examined its blade. It shined in the dim light of the moon that seeped through their stone prison by a small window. Jack's hand travelled to Sark's chest where he aimed the knife directly at Julian's aorta so the blood would all go into his chest cavity and if someone came before midnight they would see no blood.  
  
"Forgive me, son." He whispered and Julian braced for the blow as Jack pulled his arm back and sent the small blade soaring through the air. It connected and Jack let go of the handle. Trembling he slumped onto the floor beside the still form of Julian and began to weep. "I'm so sorry." 


	10. Chapter 10

Title: Daddy's little girl. Summary: What if Irina had included Sydney when she'd faked her death? What if Sark worked as a double with a mourning Jack at SD-6? Disclaimer: I don't own alias or anything related to it, I just get bored a lot. Spoilers: Sark's first name, but the rest is mainly AU. Rating: R (Violence and disturbing scenes) A/N: This fic really messes with the whole show this means some characters aren't identical to what they were. I've changed the destinies of some of the characters, but some remain the same.  
  
Chapter Ten  
  
Jack sat trying to stem his sobs for ten minutes and kept apologising. "I'm so sorry, you're like a son to me, I've let you down..."  
  
"No, Jack, it's okay. We'll just have to think of another way." Julian objected, but he knew there was no way out and he would execute his destiny tonight. He just wished he knew what that would be.  
  
At ten to midnight Sydney and Sloane came for them and they struggled as much as they could, but were still dragged through stone tunnel ways and eventually out into an open garden with flowers blooming everywhere and a stone fountain positioned in the centre, but no water emerged from the fountain that was shaped as a large goblet.  
  
They pushed Jack to his knees as Irina took Sark over to the fountain and that was when Julian noticed what lay in the stone of the fountain. Dotted around the fountain were holes that allowed Rhambaldi's artefacts to fit in snugly.  
  
Irina took out a bottle from a brief case and stared smugly at Sark. "We found the Francium at your apartment. You really thought it would be safer there? You shouldn't have asked Marshall to give it to you." She poured the sweet smelling purple liquid into the fountain and after a few minutes of the sound of machinery moving the fountain sprung into life and the chalice began to fill.  
  
"Now to finish it." Sydney grabbed Sark and submerged his head under the water. She took a small blade and sliced a slight cut on his forehead as the blood met the liquid it began to crackle with electricity and then it all went quite.  
  
Sydney pulled Sark out of the water and drove the blade through his chest. He wheezed for a moment then went limp in her arms. She laid him gently on the floor. Jack screamed with pain and struggled against Sloane. He just let him go and Jack scrambled over to Julian. "Julian...don't leave me...please..." He whimpered, but his body was lifeless and had already started to grow cold in his fatherly arms.  
  
Sloane, Irina and Sydney greedily lapped up the fountain water that contained Sark's blood like ravenous dogs and Jack grew furious. He pulled the blade from Sark's chest and charged at Irina. She laughed and let the knife sink in.  
  
"Too late, Jack." She punched him and sent him sprawling to the ground. She pulled out the knife and threw it down into Jack's thigh.  
  
"H-how?" He stumbled. Then he heard the most amazing thing his ears had ever had the privilege to witness. Julian took a breath! He sat up warily and rubbed his chest. The wound had completely healed, but it still stung when he inhaled.  
  
Sydney laughed and ran over to him to help him up. "We're immortal!" She screamed giddily. Jack whimpered as Irina plunged the knife through his stomach.  
  
"You're dying, Jack. Drink the water and we can be a family again. You, me and Syd."  
  
"O-over my d-dead b-body, bitch!" He spluttered. Irina cupped the water in her hand and took it to him. She forced it into his mouth, but he spat it out in her face. "I'm not afraid to die."  
  
"Fine. Arvin, Syd, Julian. Come along. We have work to do." Irina ordered.  
  
"No!" Julian objected. "I'm not on your side." Sydney sighed and wrapped her arms around him.  
  
"Then you'll have no one. We'll live forever and everyone you let close to you will die. We won't." She cooed. "Do the right thing Sark..."v  
  
"My name is Julian!" He growled and tried to stop the severe blood loss from Jack's stomach. Irina sighed and grabbed Arvin.  
  
"Bring him when Jack dies, or give Jack the water, either way will do. We'll wait in the jeep." Irina and Sloane left the garden and Julian began to weep, as Jack grew more distant.  
  
"I love you, son." Jack muttered. "It's not your fault, but promise me, if it takes eternity, you'll kill Derevko and Sloane."  
  
"You bet I will." He promised. "Please, don't leave me. Drink the water and we'll do it together..."  
  
"There's a way to stop this." Jack gasped as a wave of pain shot trough every nerve in his body. "The sundial on the base of the fountain. Open one of your veins and let the blood seep in the chalice, then turn the sundial anti-clockwise. Keep turning until your watch date lands on the day Irina left. Stop her taking Syd, maybe then we can stop this and don't forget to destroy the Francium..." He coughed then wheezed for oxygen. When he lay still with his eyes open Julian shut them over and stood up.  
  
He grabbed the knife from within Jack's stomach and cut the vein in his left arm. The blood dripped along the floor until he reached the sundial. He let a pint ooze in and went to turn the sundial, but Sydney stopped him.  
  
"Don't do this." She pleaded. "We can spend eternity together."  
  
"Another second with you is too much." He turned the dial and kept turning as Sydney and his surroundings began to blur. "Mom said he never cared about me," Sydney shouted. "Did he mourn me for a long time?"  
  
"He mourned you for the rest of his life." He called out. "You were his little girl."  
  
Sydney Bristow woke up in the morning when she heard her mother downstairs. She was about to leave when she noticed a fair-haired man standing in the corner of her room. He smiled and his blue eyes were filled with warmth and joy.  
  
"Hi." Sydney greeted him.  
  
"Hello Sydney. I'm a friend of your father's and your daddy asked me to play with you for a little while until your nanny comes, is that alright?" He asked.  
  
"Um...okay, is mommy going out too?"  
  
He swallowed and looked at the truly innocent little Sydney Bristow. "Yes, your mother is going out for a little while, but your father will be home soon."  
  
He picked her up and tucked her back into bed. "Now you go back to sleep and wait for your father. He'll be home soon, but I need you to keep a secret. Okay?" The tired child yawned and nodded. "Don't tell anyone I was here. It'll be our little secret."  
  
"When will mommy be home?"  
  
"I-I don't know Sydney, but I get the feeling you're more of a daddy's girl." He smiled as she lay down and sunk into her pillow. Jack may not always be there for her, but at least she'd have a decent future.  
  
Julian found the Rhambaldi fountain in the middle of the Alaska and once again opened his vein. It poured into the fountain and once again he travelled through time, but this time it was to his own time. He had no idea what future he would return too, but he'd convinced his father not to work with the CIA, he didn't want to loose him and Sydney would be one of the good guys. He would no longer be immortal and he would, just like Sydney, Jack and Irina, have no memory of the past life they had first lived. He just prayed he could be as good a man as he had been. 


End file.
